


symmetry

by nervousbakedown



Series: pod save poetry [1]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: or, how Tommy fell in love with both of his friends named Jonathan





	symmetry

I.

tommy fell in love with jon in 2005, when their knees touched day after day in a cubicle in the hart office building. two years later, suddenly working on a presidential campaign, tommy fell in love jon again. he loved being shoulder-to-shoulder with him at shitty bars, loved sitting across the kitchen table from him in their shitty house in chicago. he loved jon’s idealism, his subtle genius and how he spoke — so heartfelt and eloquent, much like the man who would become president.

tommy fell in love with jon on november 4th, 2008.

tommy fell in love with jon when they left the white house in search of something new. he loved him during cape cod summer weekends when they sat on the patio and stayed up late, talking about the world and their place in it. it was here they decided their new journey would be together. they weren’t sure what they’d do — start a consulting firm, write a tv show — but they’d do it together.

 

 

 

II.

tommy fell in love with lovett the moment favs hired him. suddenly, somehow, he was everywhere. when he went out with his coworkers and friends, tommy ended up at lovett’s side for hours, laughed at every other thing he said. they fell together like magnets and the next thing tommy knew they were living together.

tommy fell in love with lovett after nightmares and his broken engagement; both led to lovett rubbing tommy’s back as he cried into his lap at three in the morning. tommy loved lovett when he helped him write jokes for the correspondents’ dinner, when he made lovett laugh and got a glimpse at how his fascinating brain worked. 

one day, tommy found himself staring after lovett in dulles international airport. tommy watched him board his flight to los angeles, wondering when he’d see him again, with a heaviness in his chest he’d later come to recognize as longing.

 

 

 

III.

he fell in love with both of them again when they started this podcasting thing. every so often when tommy would call in to record a _keepin’ it 1600_ episode with favs, favs would be solemn by the end. he would sigh and say, “tommy, i need you.” when tommy ended up flying down to record episodes with both favs and lovett, lovett would sometimes steal him away and whisper, “tommy, i miss you.”

he fell in love with them on november 8th, 2016. when lovett cried with his head on tommy’s thigh and favs cried into his neck, they anchored him to the earth, and he loved them.

tommy loved them the day he finally moved to los angeles. favs and lovett picked tommy up from the airport. they went back to tommy’s mostly empty house and created a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. tommy loved them as they fell asleep on either side of him, their arms draped over his chest.

 

 

 

IV.

both jons talk to each other from their desks. their shouting and laughter wind through tommy’s whole body. a pleasant song. tommy smiles to himself and wonders how he got so lucky.

the three of them go out to dinner that evening. for dessert, they share one piece of chocolate cake between three forks. tommy withstands lovett’s comments about his physique and favs elbowing him in order to get the last bite.

when they walk out to the car under glowing gold sunlight and palm trees, tommy holds their hands. he looks to his right and his left, to the taller jon and the shorter jon. tommy squeezes their hands: one much smaller than his, one much tanner than his. 

later, he’ll kiss them one at a time. he’ll look into their brown eyes and tell them,

“goodnight, jon. i love you.”


End file.
